SYOT Closed!: The 25th Annual Hunger Games
by Rina-The-Fangirl-01
Summary: We all know that the 25th games was a quarter quell in which tributes were selected by vote, but who were these tributes? It's up to you! SYOT Closed! Read and Review, but most importantly enjoy!
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

**Okay so here is a brief intro to the story, SYOT! Form is on my profile. Please PM me your form. I will choose the tributes mostly by first come first serve but if there is a really good tribute then I might ask you to change districts or something. By January 10th I hope to have the final list made up. If I do not have certain spots I will PM people or make my own. My own tributes will die early on. Until then I will post short chapters.**

Julia took a deep breath as she readied herself for the upcoming announcement. As the head game maker she was in charge of organizing the hunger games, and this year it was a quarter quell. The newly elected President Hannibal was about to read the card on public television announcing the quell. Julia knew that the majority of the citizens of Panem were not going to like it. The 25th Hunger Games brought about the first of many quarter quells, each with a unique twist on the games.

As the head game maker, Julia had been told what the quell was just weeks after the end of the victory tour. She had to say that it was brutal. If the Hunger Games weren't enough already, then the quell would be. The special twist to this year was that each district would elect their tributes. She knew that for some districts, like one, two, and four, this would turn into people campaigning. For other districts, it was bound to be people forced to pick enemies or just some unlucky citizen. Julia would not want to be the poor tribute elected from an outer district, it's bad enough going into the games from an outer district with little to no chance of winning, but to go in knowing that you were chosen by your own district would destroy someone. Julia's attention was grabbed by her assistant Antonius motioning to her that President Hannibal was about to announce the quell.

"Citizens of Panem, it is with great honor that I announce the 1st quarter quell. Each year so far, a male and female tribute has been selected through a lottery of sorts, to represent your district in our annual hunger games. This year citizens between the ages of 12 and 18 have the opportunity to run to be their district's chosen tribute. Elections will be the day before the reaping. The winners for each district will be announced the day of the reaping. I hope that all of you consider running, but remember for each district there can only be two winners, one young lady and one young man. Anyone between the ages of 12 and 18 has to vote. With that in mind, I hope all of you consider this closely and pick the best candidate for your district. May the odds be ever in your favor. Thank you."

**Chapters will get longer once the story gets going. Remember to submit and thank you!**


	2. Reapings: D1 Female

**Hey all, so there are plenty of spots still open, check my profile for the list. I'm writing the reapings as I get the tribute, but I am publishing them in order, so if anyone wants to submit earlier districts that would be great. I'm just trying to fill up the slots.**

* * *

><p>Sorgana took a deep breath as she approached the square. Today was the day that she would leave her district behind in order to pursue victory in the games. God she was stupid. It had all started with a challenge. Sorgana never backed down from a challenge, and when the random boy at the party had approached her daring her to go into the games she had agreed. Now when she looked back on the moment she hated herself. She had a great life here in district one, lots of friends, money, boys. Oh she had a great life.<p>

Sorgana thought back to the morning with a smile, her mom had given her a hug wishing her good luck. It wasn't often that her mother gave her a hug anymore. She was always too busy. Thinking about her mother made Sorgana wish she had listened to her this morning about a sweater. She was dressed in a tight black skirt, and red sleeveless shirt, that showed off her chest and made her look sexy. It was too late now to change. All Sorgana could do was wait for the district one escort to call her name, announcing her winner of the election.

Of course after she had accepted the challenge, Sorgana trained harder than ever while attempting to win the election. She took up boxing and martial arts along with her regular training routine of various weapons. In the past months she had learned how to start a fire, and correctly identify edible plants and berries, just in case. Sorgana hadn't even needed to try that hard to win the election. She had announced to the whole school that she was running and it helped to be popular already.

On the inside though, she hated herself. She hated that she was too afraid of what others would think if she hadn't accepted the challenge, if she wasn't the perfect girl they thought her to be. She hated that no one knew the real her. Not even her best friend Lace knew. Lace had been Sorgana's friend since they were little, as they lived next door to each other. Then when Riye, Sorgana's sister, had been born, the attention turned away from Sorgana and on to the perfect Riye, so Lace became Sorgana's closest friend.

When Sorgana cried, Lace was there for her. A few weeks ago Sorgana ran into Lace's house drunk and started screaming to her that she hated herself, that she was going to die. And Lace had been there for Sorgana, reassuring her that she could win. Now Sorgana remembered that conversation and used it to gather up her courage as the escort Fabula Engard ran through the usual reaping speech.

"...and it is with great honor that I can announce the results of your election today. As all of you know there was an election yesterday in which all 12-18 year-olds voted for their tributes. Let's start with the girls. For the girls it was a very close race, but in the end the winner was a Sorgana Morgan-Sparks. Congratulations dear." With the announcement of her name an eruption of cheers came up from the crowd, as the majority of district one started chanting Sorgana. She smiled to herself happy with the outcome.

On Sorgana's way up to the stage she saw the boy who had challenged her earlier. She still didn't know his name, but he was smiling widely and said to her "I didn't think you had it in you, but now that you've been elected, I challenge you to win the games." Sorgana smiled wickedly back at him and said "challenge accepted."

After the reaping was over, Sorgana was escorted to the justice building into a room to wait for her family and friends. The room was moderately decorated, her own house was nicer, with hardwood polished floors and stained glass windows. She was relieved when her friends from the academy came in. They all ran up to her and gave her hugs promising to terrify the younger kids while she was gone. They wished her good luck before leaving.

The next person to come in was Sorgana's younger sister Riye came in. She didn't even look sad to see Sorgana leaving. Riye's honey blonde hair was perfectly straight, and her makeup looked like it had taken hours to do. Sorgana knew that Riye was just like their father, self obsessed, and a soon to be model.

"You know I wasn't even going to come say bye to you but mom threatened to lower my allowance if I didn't say bye." Riye said whilst chewing bubble gum rather loudly.

"Well we wouldn't want that to happen would we?"

"Ugh, this is so unfair! All I wanted to do today was after the stupid reaping go to the Plaza with all my besties and shop. They said they'd wait for me, but still. Why do you have to be so selfish Sorgana?"

"I'm sorry you feel that way Riye." This was how conversations always went with Riye so at this point Sorgana was used to it, and just agreed with Riye.

"You know what, I actually want to thank you for electing to die because once you're dead, I can have your room to keep all my extra clothes."

"You're welcome to it, because once I win I'll have my own house." Riye looked surprised at that.

"Well whatever, it's not like you're going to win anyways."

"If that's how you feel then bye Riye." 

"Whatever I always wanted to have mom and dad to myself."

"You already do you know."

"Okay well bye. Oh and before I go mom told me to say bye for her." Without giving her sister a chance to reply Riye skipped out happily.

Sorgana couldn't help but wonder what Riye had meant by saying good bye for their mom, but if she guessed it would be because their mom was too busy to come and say goodbye. The next of her visitors was her father Ed.

"Dad! Where's mom?"

"Oh she couldn't come pumpkin, you know how busy she is this time of you, what with the games. Speaking of busy I really only have time to give you a hug, I've got a photo shoot in an hour." He said this in a monotone voice like he could care less. Sorgana's parents tried to keep it a secret from their kids, but they weren't the happiest couple. Ed often cheated on Lena, Sorgana's mother.

"Dad, an hour is plenty of time to say goodbye!"

"Yes, well I have to shower before the shoot, maybe see Lydia for some lunch. I know you'll do fine honey, and if you don't win it's okay. We have another daughter, so your mother and I will be fine." With that he leaned in to give Sorgana a hug, which she accepted meekly. After he left she broke down crying.

This was how Lace found her.

"Oh my god! Sorgana are you okay? Gosh, what did they say this time?"

"Oh Lace, it was awful! My dad basically said that it was okay if I died because he and my mom have Riye as well. And she oh my god. She was mad at me for getting elected because it interrupted her shopping schedule."

"Well at least they came right?"

"Not even, my mom didn't come, and Riye only came because my mom threatened to drop her allowance, and my dad said he had a photo shoot in an hour, so all he could do was give me a hug."

"Sorgana you'll be fine. You're better than them. Just remember that. Come on let's get your face cleaned up so that the cameras won't be able to tell you've been crying. I brought makeup remover and your makeup bag!" Sorgana smiled as she and Lace removed her makeup and applied more. By the time Lace had to leave the encounters with her family seemed like a distant memory.

"Just remember Sorgana, you better not die or else I'll be stuck with just losers for friends." It was Lace's attempt at a joke and Sorgana smiled appreciatively. As Sorgana boarded the train all she could think of was that she had to return home to prove her family wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked it, let me know what you think. Submit tributes! List of available spots is on my profile along with the form. May the odds be ever in your favor.<strong>


	3. Reapings: D1 Male

**And here is the district one male, hopefully tomorrow I'll be able to post again. Depends on how much time I have. Happy New Year everyone! Just realized I didn't say that last chapter.**

"...and our male tribute for district one, winning by a landslide is Michaelis Lysandile. Come on up!" Normally Michaelis droned out the annoying people from the Capitol. He was perfectly content to do that again this year, until his name was called. All he could think of when his name was called was how boring the next few weeks were going to be. In the background he could hear the excited cheers of a district that hated him. Michaelis didn't know if they were cheers of relief that he'd finally be gone, or cheers of excitement at the potential for another victor. What he did know was that he didn't care. The only people in district one that he cared about were his mentors at the elite school, Mathias Xander and Seymour Salazar. They were both past victors. Him, Mathias, Seymour, and a man named Hayden Balor were all known for wreaking havoc along the district. Hayden had sadly been killed in a past games.

He only cared about them and to some extent his mother and two brothers. Ever since he was nine he had rarely seen his family, only visiting during holidays. Michaelis attended a boarding school for elite careers trained to be future tributes. Not even all of the elite became tributes, but those who did were deadly, and that is just what Michaelis was. Most boys would kill to have Michaelis' "luck," but they didn't know what he was really like, past the tough exterior.

When he was four Michaelis had accidently killed his father while training with him. At four years old he has blood on his hands. It was blood that did not come off. When he was six he started at a regular training academy where he was bored and annoyed. It got to the point were at the age of nine, he killed all the trainers and students in the room with him. It was then that he got sent to one of the schools for the elite. It was then that Michaelis learned to block everyone out. Since the incident he has became a cold person who refused to get too close to anyone.

When he got up to the stage he took one look at the girl next to him and laughed. She looked confident, almost cocky. But he could already tell that that was a mask that she wore. As he was escorted into the justice building to say his goodbyes he didn't really expect anyone to come except for Mathias and Seymour. When his older brother Sinclair walked in he was surprised.

"I can't lose you. I can't. So you better go into that arena and freaking win this thing. Mom hasn't been the same since Dad's death. She can't lose you too. As annoying as you are I still love you Michaelis. Just remember that please?"  
>"Okay." Is all Michaelis says, but he mean it.<p>

After Sinclair has said that he smiles at Michaelis and leaves, not saying good bye. The lack of goodbye tells Michaelis that Sinclair believes he is coming home. The door opens again, and in walks his mother and younger brother Draecon.

"Hey Draec. Mom." Michaelis says softly.

"Just so you know son, I don't blame you for what happened with your father. I've wanted to blame you, I've tried, but I've never been able to. He should never have given a four year old a knife. I just wanted you to know that. Son, I'm rooting for you." Michaelis stands there shocked before hugging his mother. Then he gives Draecon a fist bump, and then they're gone. Michaelis stares out the stained glass window wathching outside. He's so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the other two horsemen enter. When he does turn around he looks up. It's only then that he doubts himself. It's only then that he realizes he doesn't care.

"Michaelis, we'll be rooting for you. We aren't mentoring this year unfortunately. But we will be rooting for you." Mathias speaks.

"That's what everyone keeps saying. They keep saying that they're rooting for me. But Matthias, I don't really care. If I die, I'll be reunited with Hayden and my father. If I don't whatever. It's all politics after all. I can't let them change who I am."  
>"Bull shit! Michaelis you haven't been yourself since your father died. I used to see you all the time in the district. Your family was living next door to mine before my games. What happened to the excited, happy little boy? You trapped him inside of you and haven't let him out. Let him out. before it's too late. Just remember Michaelis, you have people who love you." Seymour screamed this at him and it was then that a small crack formed in the invisible wall that Michaelis had built around him. He doesn't say anything, so the two go, leaving Michaelis in silence.<p>

**Sorry if this was kind of short, but chapters will vary in length and hopefully everyone will have some long and some short point of views. Drop a review? Thanks for reading. Once again if you'd like to submit form and current list are on my profile.**


	4. Reapings: D2 Female

**Okie dokie here's another chapter. **

Odessa Arrington sighed as she put away the sword. She had just finished her last training session in district two with her father. Today was the day that she would go to the reaping and leave for the Capitol. She was eighteen and was going to volunteer this year anyways if it wasn't for the quell announcement. After the announcement she had announced her candidacy and started to run for the opportunity to compete in the games. It was every girl's dream to one day compete in the games and return victorious. Odessa was excited that she was finally going to attempt to fulfill that dream.

"Odessa that looked great! If you do that in the arena they won't know what hit them." Odessa's father Edwin said confidently. Odessa turned to him and smiled.

"Thanks Dad! I can't wait to bring honor to our family, and I know, I know, you like being a blacksmith. If it weren't for your making swords I never would have trained, but I just want you to finally be able to take a vacation."

"I know sweetie. I know." The Arringtons were not one of the wealthiest families in the district and couldn't afford to send their daughters Odessa and Odette to the elite training schools, so Edwin had started teaching his daughters how to fight once they were seven. Odessa had taken to it immediately, but Odette had struggled. Ever since she was old enough for the games Odessa had wanted to volunteer but always waited at the request of her father.

"Dad, when I win can we get a bigger shop?"

"Maybe."

"Oh come on, the shop right now is way too small."

"We'll see sweetie." Odessa could already see her father thinking of how much a bigger shop would help.

"Odessa, have you seen my lipstick?" Odette called from the next floor. At this Odessa roled her eyes, while she was a tomboy Odette was very girly.

"No! Ask mom, and hurry up we have to go soon!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" With that Odette descended the stairs and approached her sister grinning.

"Ready!" Odessa looked at Odette and couldn't help feeling underdressed. She was still wearing her training clothes, whilst Odette was dressed in a knee length red dress and black heels. Odette also had on some lipstick and blush.

"You're not really going to the reaping wearing those training clothes are you?" Odette asked annoyed.

"I had planned to, but I guess I'll quickly change. How much time do we have?"

"Fifteen minutes, leaving in ten." At this point Odette was rolling her eyes.

"I guess I have time to shower then!"

"Odessa, please you can not shower and dry your hair and straighten it in 10 minutes."

"I'll just air dry it. Whatever." Odessa ran up the stairs and quickly showered before slipping into a knee length white dress identical to Odette's in everything but color before grabbing a pair of flats and running down the stairs.

"Come on we have to go! And you have to look good for the Capitol. Once we're at the square let me help you with some makeup." Odessa nodded and they both left, arriving just in time for the reaping to begin.

"Thank you Mayor Almond. As you all know I am your escort Remus Augustus. The games serve as a very fun annual competition, and I look forward to announcing your tributes for the 25th annual Hunger Games. As you all voted yesterday I am happy to announce your female tribute, Odessa Arrington!" After he called Odessa's name the whole district burst into applause and screams. Odessa made her way up to the stage thankful for her sister sneaking her some lipstick beforehand. Once she was on stage she noticed her parents smiling proudly. This was it, the second biggest moment of her life, the biggest would be when she came back home. Grinning widely Odessa became lost in a daydream of victory.

Once the square had quieted down Odessa was led into the district's justice building next to the nut to say goodbye to her family and friends. Odessa knew that she had a great shot at winning, but she also knew that she could die. She wasn't going to overlook anyone. The first people to enter the room were her parents. Her mother looked like she was crying.

"This is all your fault you know Ed. If you had just let me teach her how to take care of the house she would have never ran!"

"I think we should let the kids do things that interest them, and Odessa excelled at sword fighting. She's got a great chance at winning Rowena. She's going to come home to us."

"Mom, Dad, I'm standing right here you know."

"Oh honey, I'm going to see you when you come home I know. You can't blame your mother for worrying." Rowena was still tearful.

"It's okay Mom. I'm going to win. I'll be in the career pack. District Two always makes it far in the games. I can do this."

"Sweetie, I think what your mother means is that you can't blame us for worrying about you, as your parents it's our job to worry." It was with this that Odessa realized: Goodbyes aren't for the tributes, they're for the families.

"I know Dad. I'm going to miss you guys while I'm gone. Where's Odette?"

"She wanted to come in separately. Something about makeup." Odessa laughed at her father's answer. Knowing that their time was almost up she gave them both a hug and a kiss.

"Good luck with the shop while I'm gone. I love you!" Both her parents replied "I love you too" and were gone. A few seconds later Odette rushed in.

"Oh my god Odessa! I completely forgot this morning, otherwise I would have came in with Mom and Dad, but you need a token!" Odette, always one for the accessories.

"Oh shoot! Your right. What should I use?"

"I ran home and brought you your necklace. The one you got at birth, just like mine. You know the one with the pearls?"

"Slow down, I know which one you're talking about Odette. I only have the one after all." Odette took out a pearl necklace identical to the one she was now wearing.

"Odessa, remember what mom said when we were little? She said as long as we each have our necklace we will never be separated." Odessa smiled remembering, once again reminded that the goodbyes were for the families and friends, and not the tributes. The two sisters shared one last hug before Odette turned for the door.

"Wait, Odette! You forgot your lipstick."

"You keep it now. Even if they take it in the Capitol at least you'll have some make up before the games." After Odette left, Odessa had one more visitor. Her best friend named Idla Mason.

"Odessa you listen here! I want you to go into that arena and fucking win! I expect to see you again in a few weeks so I'm just going to leave now before you can say goodbye."

"Wait Idla, just one more hug?"

"Okay." The two friends hugged and Idla left, leaving Odessa to think about her chances in the games.

**Okay so all I need is two more tributes. (Technically I still need 11, but I'm going to make 9 that will be bloodbath tributes. Please submit, and review. Next chapter will hopefully be up today or tomorrow, but then I go back to school so I don't know how much I'll be able to update.**


	5. Reapings: D2 Male

**Now that school has started I won't be able to update as often. I will still try for once a week, but I've got a lot going on. Thanks to all those who have reviewed. Next up will be the district three girl. Once again slots are still open please submit!**

Sage remembered the last few weeks with a smile. The day after the announcement of the games he had been released from prison for the second time. When he was ten he had killed a bully that liked to mess with him. Five years later he was released from prison. The next day at the training center he had accidentally killed the person who was supposed to volunteer with a stray knife at the back. He had gotten an additional three years for that mistake. Since he had been released Sage vowed never to go back to prison, and he knew the best way to do that.

If he won the Hunger Games then he would have immunity, and if he lost then he wouldn't have to go back to prison. Going into the games was an easy choice for him. Plus, in prison he had trained very hard. Sage had started training at age five and was very good with swords, daggers, a mace, an ax, and a spear, but his specialty was knives. He was able to accurately throw knives 99.9% of the time. After being released he announced his candidacy. He used slogans like "I've already killed two what's 23 more?" and "I've spent eight years in jail for murder, do you want me on the street?" He was confident that he would win.

His sister and parents were all very supportive and excited for him. Yesterday his sister, Alexandria had helped him to pick out something to wear. He was wearing a white polo shirt, and khaki pants. She had also reminded Sage this morning to bring GiGi with him to the election. GiGi was Sage's pet dog, and the only thing that kept him sane. If he didn't have GiGi with him he would unravel and become a sadistic nut. Sage was ready for action. As he approached the square he laughed at the thought of not going into the games. This was his last year of eligibility and he had actually ran to be in the games. Of course Sage hadn't ran unopposed, but he had the best chances. He was eighteen and the other people running weren't even sixteen.

He arrived at the square right on time, excited to finally hear his name called. He already knew that his tribute partner would be the beautiful Odessa Arrington. Odessa was a strong seventeen year old who had been training very hard for her moment to shine. Sage knew that if it came down to it he could beat her. She simply didn't have the experience that he did. Even if she did, Sage knew that she would still lose, she hadn't killed before. He had.

At exactly 9:30 Mayor Almond began to speak passionately about the games and their importance to our society. I just nodded along, it did make perfect sense after all. In fact the Capitol was being generous, they could just kill twenty four kids every year, but they let one win. They give everyone a chance. The outer districts didn't see that, but they were all poorer anyways. Sage gripped the leash to GiGi harder as Mayor Almond passed the mic over to the District Two escort. He held his breath after it had been confirmed that Odessa won for the girls. He thought he was going to explode before finally, he was announced winner for the reaping.

Sage leaped with joy and ran up to the stage pushing past people, leaving GiGi behind. Sage already knew that GiGi wouldn't be allowed at the Capitol so last night he had explained to GiGi that he was going on a trip and would be back in a month or two. GiGi had barked happily and given Sage a sloppy kiss. Still, Sage worried for GiGi. What if she got lost going home? He was thankful when he saw Alexandria grab GiGi and lead her away.

After what seemed like hours Sage entered the justice building ready to say goodbye to his family. His mother and him exchanged awkward hugs, before he shook hands with his father. His sister just gave him one hug and that was it, his family was gone. He could do this. He was a career. He was a murderer. He would win. He would return to GiGi.


	6. Reapings: D3 Female

**Hey guys, hope you like this chapter. I really liked Thalia and Lark. Hope you all enjoy. After the district three male, which I will hopefully upload tomorrow I will be doing one chapter per district for the reapings. It will still have both points of view though.**

"Thalia," Murphy Dethere called to his older sister, "tell me another story! Please!" Thalia Dethere was fifteen and Murphy was only five. She was very protective of him and loved him with all her heart. Thalia and Murphy Dethere were both the children of Kalum and Anastasia Dethere. Kalum had won the 5th Hunger Games, and when he got back, he met Anastasia. Because Kalum didn't want his children to be unprepared if they were ever reaped, he taught Thalia everything that he knew. Murphy was too young to start, but Kalum planned on starting with him soon.

"Murphy, not now. I have to get ready for the square."

"Oh Thalia! Are you going to get to go to the Capitol with Daddy this year?" Murphy still didn't really understand the Hunger Games because of his young age, but he did know that something bad happened to the kids that went to the Capitol.

"Sorry Murphy, I don't think I will. This year they made us vote for who gets to go, and I don't think it'll be me."

"Why?"

"This year it's a quarter quell, which means that the games are extra special."

"Will there be spiders again this year Thalia?"

"I don't know Murphy. I guess we'll find out, come on I have to get dressed, and you said that you wanted to help me choose what to wear. Eat your pancakes." Thalia smiled as she watched her younger brother. Murphy was really the only person she was herself around. To her parents she was their perfect princess who never did anything wrong. To the rest of the district she was a troublesome girl who loved to play pranks. Today Thalia was just Thalia, the big sister.

"Thalia, I'm done! Can I help now?" Thalia smiled and went upstairs with her brother. They each had their own room, as the houses in Victor's Village where rather large. Thalia's room was very large. In one area there was a bed, a closet, and a mirror. In the other area there was a desk. On the desk were millions of tiny projects that were sitting there unfinished. They ranged from things she had taken apart, things she was making, and things she was combining together. On a separate shelf were even more things that she had made. In the third section was a yoga mat, a treadmill, and a punching bag. That was were she did basic training by herself. Kalum hadn't let her keep any weapons in her room.

In the end Murphy "selected" a long sleeve white dress with a lace bow for Thalia. Murphy was pleased for helping, but in reality Thalia had before hand picked it out, and placed it at the front, knowing Murphy would pick the first thing he saw. Thalia thought it contrasted her dark hair nicely. With ten minutes before the reaping, she and her brother made their way to the square. Thalia's mother would meet them there, and their father was already there attending to his pre-reaping mentor duties. Upon their arrival, Thalia found her mom and said goodbye to her and Murphy.

When the reaping finally began to start Thalia began to wonder who the unlucky tributes would be. She had voted for Aria Jumbulee for the girls. Aria Jumulee was an annoying girl who tried everything to be friends with Thalia. Thalia couldn't stand her because she was nothing like herself and only wanted to be friends with Thalia for the money. For the boys, Thalia had voted for Lark Limonium. Lark was well liked by most people, but actually had a good shot at winning the games. Lark was extremely intelligent and observational. Most people thought that he could win. Thalia's wonder about the tributes was finally answered when the escort, Mona Frankston announced her name for the girls.

Thalia heard her mother scream, it was then that it registered. Her name had been called. She was going to go into the arena. She was going to most likely die. When Thalia got to the top of the stage she saw that her father's normal nonchalant look had been replaced with fear. The fear that he would lose his daughter. Thalia did her best to act strong for her family's sake, but on the inside she was shaking.

* * *

><p>The door clicked shut and Murphy ran up to Thalia crying, his usually happy face gone. Thalia glanced up at her mother pointedly, her eyes asking if Murphy had been told. Her mother's confirmed it, Murphy was no longer innocent.<p>

"Thalia you can't go! I want my big sister!"

"I know Murphy, and I'm going to win. Dad and me, we're going to make sure I come home. Murphy I love you so much, please remember that."

"Thalia I don't want you to go. Don't go please!" Murphy was in tears and had burried his head in Thalia's side. Thalia bent down to his height and gave him a hug, and a kiss on the forehead.

"Murph, I'm going to tell you a story about a boy. He lives in district seven. He is 19. This boy also has a daddy as a victor. This boy is very strong, and he loves all of his family. When the boy was little his best friend died. For awhile the boy was super sad. Then he remembered that his friend hadn't wanted him to be sad if he died. His friend had wanted him to go on with his life. To have fun. Make new friends. To have a great family and life. This boy was upset but then he became strong, and moved on. He never forgot his friend, but he knows that his friend would have wanted him to have fun. Can you remember that for me? While I'm gone?"

"Yes Thalia. I love you." Murphy gave his sister one last hug.

"Mom, I love you. Please be strong. Look after Murphy while dad's gone?" Anastasia nodded. She engulfed her daughter in a huge hug and kissed her.

"Thalia, I love you. Go out and win. You can do it, your father did." Soon enough Thalia was being escorted onto the train where she saw her father looking very upset.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was super fun to write! SYOT is now closed. Today I worked a lot, not on writing, but on making an outline and plot for the story. Thank you to all that have reviewed.<strong>


	7. Reapings: D3 Male

The problem with the Hunger Games simply was that nobody wanted to watch their kid, or a friend, or a sibling, or a classmate, or even an enemy die in an arena because they are forced to kill or be killed. The games were started twenty five years ago on the principle that it would prevent uprising in the districts, and remind them of how generous the Capitol was. Except Lark knew that the Capitol was not generous. If they were generous and forgiving the Hunger Games would never have started. If the Capitol was generous people wouldn't starve from hunger, and if the Capitol was generous they would have forgiven the rebels.

The Hunger Games was a way of killing two birds with one stone, Larkspur reflected. It punished the districts and kept them in line, but it also provided very well liked entertainment to the Capitol citizens. Lark liked to think of the citizens of the Capitol as children who were too innocent to see the games for the reality that they were. Larkspur was a citizen of district three who many admired and liked. He was thoughtful, caring, but also very easy to get along with due to his nonchalant attitude about most things.

On the particular morning of the reaping, Lark had enjoyed a rare breakfast with his parents. His mother was almost always at work, as she managed one of the firms in the middle of the city. His father works for security with the mayor, maintaining the data of the city. Larkspur had his own job as an apprentice to his mother, but even at work she was almost always too busy for anything other than work-related talk. Of course, Lark understood that in order for the district to function people needed work, and if work lessened it affected the product that got sent out to the Capitol, and that would not be good. The last time district three had had an issue was when there had been something called an earthquake, even the emergency power hadn't worked for a week.

Before he left the house, his father slapped him on the back and wished him luck saying "Son, I'm proud of you, you've made it this far. You've only got two more and then you can get the hell out of the pool." Even though district three had four victors, they were not a district that was guaranteed to do well. The year before both tributes had died in the bloodbath. Larkspur knew that if he was ever reaped, the bloodbath would not be something he went to. It acted as a trap. The supplies was a lure, and the rest of the tributes were either the prey or the predators. Most of the supplies in the cornucopia could be made fairly easily out of natural materials.

Lark's thinking was interrupted by the bell at the square signalling the five minute warning for the reaping. Larkspur was always early for the reaping. He hated to be late for anything, but the reaping was always fun to observe beforehand. The square always looked extremely nice, as it was cleaned up before any broadcast. Most people never appreciate it because after the reaping it seems too sad, almost as if it is a place of mourning. The five minutes pass quickly as the last of district three trickled into the square. Lark noticed with guilt the girl he had voted for. Her name was Thalia Dethere, the daughter of one of the district's many victors. He, and a lot of others, had voted for her because of her annoying attitude. She found herself entitled to everything, was very rude to others because they weren't at her social status, and was very scary when angered. Normally it didn't matter if you had a lot of enemies, but this year was not a good year for enemies.

Lark once again found his thoughts interrupted by the mayor beginning his speech about how excited he was for this year's games. The escort Mona Frankston began her usual speech, this year adding in the importance of the quell. When she finally called the girl's name, Latk wasn't at all surprised when Thalia walked up seeming perfectly calm, but Lark noticed that she kept wiping her hands against her pockets revealing that she was not at all okay with being reaped. Lark looked to her father and saw the normally relaxed Kalum Dethere very frightened.

"And now for our young male. Your male tribute is Larkspur Limonium." When Lark's name was called he wanted to be surprised. Instead he felt like he had been expecting this. Ever since the announcement of the elections people had been looking at him differently. Larkspur had always been friendly with people and very intelligent. Everyone also knew of his intelligence. In school he had won recognition for it. It kind of made him feel honored that his district believed in him. When he got to the stage with his head held high he was welcomed with applause from the district. Then it was time for Lark to leave the square to say his goodbyes.

* * *

><p>The justice building wasn't as nice on the inside as it was on the outside. The outside was obviously very expensive, but the inside was dusty and old looking. It was definitely not a place where Lark would choose to spend time. Unfortunately until his parents and Maria came in all he could do was wait. He wasn't surprised when his parents came in. He was surprised that his mother was crying.<p>

"Mom, it's okay. I'm going to win. The district wouldn't have voted for me if they didn't think I had it in me." Lark said hoping to push some confidence into his mother with his words.

"Oh Lark, I love you. I know you can win. You're my smart baby boy and no one can take you away from me. I love you sweetie." Lark and his mother embraced before Lark turned his attention to his father.

"Now listen son, I know that you can win. You may not be strong, but you're smart, plus everyone loves an underdog. I don't want you to trust anyone too easily. Don't be tricked, and please be careful. Your mother and I love you, just remember that. That's what matters okay." Lark nodded and hugged his dad before giving his mother one last kid. As his parents walked out the door he heard his father say "He's a man now Liatris, he's a man."

A few minutes later a tall girl rushed in and slapped Lark. "Ow! Maria, what was that for?"

"That was for winning the election. Now listen Lark, I've known you my whole bloody life, and we've been best friends since forever. Just go out there and kick some ass. I know you can win, and at the very least beat that bratt Thalia."

"Maria, I'll try my best, but..."

"No buts! You are going to win! Lark, you're my best friend, and I can't lose you. Please just if it comes down to your life or someone elses please choose to kill."  
>"Maria, not everythings as black or white as that. I, I can't make any promises. Remember, I only make promises that I can keep."<p>

"Well promise me this, you'll stay true to who you are and district three. You're Lark Limonium son of Quinn and Liatris. Most importantly you're my best friends and a bloody genius. Don't forget it!"

"Okay."

"See ya Lark."

"See you in a few weeks Maria."

Once Lark boarded the train all the doubts that he had been feeling vanished, he could win this thing. He knew it.

**Hey yo hope you liked it. Sorry that I didn't post this last night, I kind of fell asleep really early.**


	8. Reapings: District Four

So with this chapter I had some issues with writing it. I rewrote it a few times, but I'm still not 100% fine with it. I don't know though, so I'm posting it anyways.

Chloe Evans

Chloe thought back to the past few weeks with a smile on her face. The day after the announcement of the games, the Academy had declared that like always they would hold a tournament to see who represented District Four. Chloe had very easily won the tournament. The thing was, Chloe was an ideal tribute. Since she was six, she had been training at the Academy, learning how to kill and survive. At first her parents hadn't been very accepting of her, but they eventually realized that they couldn't force her to be their princess.

It didn't matter to Chloe though. Chloe was the kind of girl that everyone wanted to be friends with, but she didn't want any friends. The other girls in District Four were too dumb and self-obsessed for Chloe. She was the kind of girl that would rather work out or read books then go to the beach or parties. Chloe was the kind of girl who prefered weapons to make up, and brains to looks. She was the girl that never wanted to be anything but the best. By the time she was ten Chloe could take on everyone at the academy but the 16-18 year olds. Chloe Evans was also the kind of girl who was very impulsive and did not think closely about the effect her words had on others. Chloe honestly didn't care what people thought of her, so she always told the truth. This caused her to have a few spiteful enemies, but for the most part the district loved her.

As Chloe finished up her breakfast she went to her room to get dressed. The reaping was the one day of the year that she bothered to wear jewelry. It was also the one day of the year that she let her mother do her hair. This year Chloe didn't even bother wearing a dress or a skirt. She was going to be going into the arena, and she sure as hell wasn't going to look like the other girls. Chloe was different, one of a kind, and wanted to prove that to the Capitol. She wasn't playing by their rules, Chloe was playing by her own. When she walked into her mother's bedroom she was satisfied by her mother's reaction.

"Chloe, go change!" Evanna Evans did not care about her daughter. She had had Chloe by mistake, and used Chloe as a chance to gain even more popularity. Evanna didn't care that Chloe was embarrassing herself by wearing black skinny jeans, sneakers, a t-shirt, and vest to the reapings, instead Evanna was worried about the fact that Chloe's lack of appropriate attire would make herself look bad too."

"Mother! I am letting you do my hair, could you please try to be a mother for once and not a self-absorbed bird." The Evans women were not the closest mother-daughter pair.

"Young lady, manners! When you are in the Capitol I will not have you reflecting badly on me by using bad manners. Besides your outfit is just dreadful. Jeans were in style a month ago, not now. Do change."

"Sorry mother, but you see I am eighteen, this means I do not need to listen to you anymore. Now could you please finish my hair? I don't see why I can't keep it in a pony." The only reason Chloe put up with the hair, was because she knew that her mother would be even more angry if she didn't at least make her hair look nice."

"Chloe, you have such nice hair. It's just like mine you know, only longer." That was true. Evanna has given her daughter beautiful ebony black hair, which was the only similarity between the two. When Evanna was finally finished, Chloe left to her feet, threw on her three goodluck necklaces and slid down the railing. At lightning speed Chloe raced out the door and to the square not wanting to miss the reapings. 

Joshua "Joshy" Parson

"Joshy, hurry up we'll be late!" Called out the voice of Joshy's long time best friend Brandon. Today was the day of the reapings for the 25th Hunger Games, and quite possibly Joshua's last day in District Four. He and Brandon were about to leave to go to the square. Joshy and Brandon were both rather nervous for today, as the former of the two had been chosen to be the candidate for District Four. Today was a big day, and the pair's normal humor was lacking.

As they made their way to the square, the two talked about the games and the tributes for the District. The tributes were already pretty much decided, but it still didn't mean that they wouldn't talk about the games and the chances of District Four having a winner.

"I think District Four has a real shot this year Joshy. I just feel like we're going to have a winner."

"Brandon please don't jinx anything."

"Aw come on dude! Lighten up! You're gonna win this thing. I mean apart from the other careers you should be good to go."

"What about Evans?"

"Evans? Why you worrying about her?"

"Well, she is after all Chloe freaking Evans. She's pretty, smart, strong. God, she's a freaking bad ass." Brandon sighed at his friend's troubles.

"Dude, just kiss her already."

"And get killed before the games even start? Did you see what she did to Miles?" Miles Mahoney was the last boy who had asked Chloe out, he ended up being punched in the face, and getting a broken nose.

"Come on she's not that bad. Plus you can't let your feelings for her get in the way of things." By now the duo had arrived at the square and paused to check in. Once they were through the gates their conversation continued.

"I just, I just don't know okay. She's scary you know. I just, I can't be the one to kill her." Their conversation halted by the arrival of the mayor, Dylan Edmar. Dylan made his usual speech hinting that he expected great things from District Four this year, before handing the mic to the escort Tamara Market.

"Hello District Four, and Happy Hunger Games! This year is a very big year, and I am extremely pleased to be here in District Four. Without further ado I give you this year's tributes. For the girls, winning is Chloe Evans." Joshy's mouth opened, then closed, then opened again, as Chloe walked up looking amazing despite the fact that she was dressed in all black, except for her blue vest, and not even wearing a skirt. Brandon just nudged Joshy as Tamara began to announce the boys.

"Now for our young man! We have..." Before she had even finished talking Joshua walked up to her and smiled, at the crowd thanking them.

"Um, well what's your name?" The baffled escort asked.

"Name's Joshua Parson, but you can call me Joshy."

"Luckily for you Joshy, you are your district's male tribute."

"Of course I am, what else would I be?" At this point Chloe started laughing hysterically not able to hold it in anymore. Joshy glared at her, but she just smirked.

"Well good luck to the both of you. Thank you District Four!" At the end of the reapings they were both escorted into separate rooms to say goodbye.

Chloe Evans  
>Internally Chloe was groaning at her partner. He was cocky, and worst of all arrogant. Chloe hated arrogance. Of course she also didn't care about her district partner, but if he was cocky, he would seem like one to beat, and she would have to deal with people asking her about him. Chloe decided then and there that she would not be in the career pack. The pack was filled with the people that Chloe despised, people who thought that the games were fun, and a sport. Chloe thought the games were a cruel thing, but if it came down between her or someone else, the choice was easy. The career pack, they'd kill for fun. That was not who Chloe was. She hated crowds, and even more stupid people. Although she knew that she needed allies to win, she did not need the careers to win.<p>

Chloe knew that her mother would not be coming in, but she wasn't surprised by the appearance of her father. Franch Evans was a tall man, with blonde hair. He spent the majority of his time surfing, and in the water. As a fisherman he got away with spending all day at the beach. He always smelt like the ocean and fish. When her father entered Chloe rushed up to him, and gave him a hug.

"Dad, you came!"

"Of course I did sweetie. You've grown so much. I'm so proud of you. I remember, you were only just six yesterday. I dropped you off at the academy, and you became the best. I've never been prouder. I love you Chloe. I know you're going to win. You are an Evans after all. And Evans don't lose."

"I love you too Dad. Stay strong!"

"Chloe, people are like waves. You've got your soft ones. Ignore those one, they'll be wiped out by their not wanting to hurt anyone. You've got your tough ones. Don't worry about them either. They'll just wipe each other out, competing to be the best. It's your medium ones you need to worry about. They'll be strong, and they'll also be cautious, but you can do this. Just surf them, and conquer. I know you'll be home soon. I love you sweetie, remember that." Franch gave his daughter a hug before leaving. Chloe smiled breathing in the smell of her father, swearing to remember it.

Joshua "Joshy" Parson

Joshua sat waiting in the room for his mother, baby brother, and Brandon to show up. They all already knew that he was going in, but now that it was official he figured his mother's mood might be a bit different. His mother entered with Jonah quietly crying.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to lose you baby."

"Hey, I'll be fine. I'll see you in a few months. When I come home we'll be rich, and it'll be awesome."

"I know sweetie."

"Mom, can you promise me something?"

"Anything Joshy."

"If I die, Jonah is kind of young. He's only 6 months, Don't let him know about me until he's at least fifteen. I just don't want him haunted by the fact that I was killed in the games, and he never knew me. I plan on winning, but..."

"Sweetie don't talk like that. You're going to win. You'll do us proud. I love you. We'll see you soon."

"Mom, I love you too!" But it was too late, April Parson had already left. Predictable Brandon rushed in right after.

"Hey, how's it going Joshy?"

"Fine, I mean we knew I was going to win the election."

"I know bro, just be careful. You're my best friend, and I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"You've got it B. Make me a promise would you? Watch out for my mom, and Jonah. Please?"

"Yeah no problem. They'll be fine while you're gone Joshy."

"Well what if I'm not strong enough?"

"Then I'll still check on them. Always, I promise. Now get to the Capitol and kick some ass. Remember don't think about her, okay?"

"Okay."

**Don't know if I'll be able to update next week! I have a tournament for this club I'm in next Saturday, and I have to prepare for that. It'll be my top priority next week. I'll try to write, but my spare time will be limited. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	9. Reapings: District Five

**Hey guys sorry for the wait. I do have another tournament next Saturday but it's a minor one, so I should have time to update. Hope you like the district five tributes!**

**Matthias Adalor**

The morning of the reaping was always a tough day for Matthias. Two years ago, it had gotten worse. When he was thirteen, his older sister, Raven, had been reaped. Raven had never said goodbye. Ever since his sister's death he had trained, wanting to avenge her. Raven had made it far, making it to the final four, before she was killed by mutts. With the announcement of the election, Matthias had vowed to run, and win, finally getting to avenge Raven.

The whole district knew that he wanted to avenge Raven, and that he had the potential to win. They had all supported him in his decision. Today would be the day that he walked up on stage and began his journey. In the end he would either see Raven again, or he would have successfully avenged her. For the reaping Matthias was dressed in khaki pants, a white button-up shirt, a red vest, black shoes, and a black top-hat. He was ready to shine.

Matthias' thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of his three best friends, Emily, Frank, and Will. The three of them had been best friends since they were little. Emily lived next door, and Frank and Will across the street. The four of them were inseparable and considered themselves siblings in all but blood. When Raven had been reaped, it was thanks to Matthias' friends that he was able to come out of a serious depression.

"Hey Matthias, you ready for today?" Frank always liked to check in with Matthias about how he was feeling.

"I'm good, ready as I'll ever be. Do you know who my district partner will be?" Obviously they could only guess, but Matthias wanted to be somewhat ready to meet his partner.

"It's obviously going to be Arc." Emily said, looking smug. Emily always looked smug, so that wasn't a hard thing to do. She was tall with long brown hair, always pulled back in a pony, and she always sported a poker face.

"Arc, no way! Why would it be her? Do you know how hot she is?" At Will's comment, Matthias and Emily shared a look. Will was a hopeless romantic that thought he had a chance with Arc. They both knew that she would date him, and dump him within seconds. Arc went through boys, like she did clothes.

"I'll bet you a drink that it is her." Will and Emily were always betting drinks with each other. The only thing was, Will almost always lost. but he could never refuse.

"Your on, Em!" At that point the four friends had reached the square, and their chatter started to die down, as the reaping started to begin. District Five had a new escort this year, after the old one had quit. The new escort was unnaturally tall, and had blue hair that stood up to make himself look even taller. He had a very stereotypical Capitol appearance; skinny, tall, lots of makeup, body modifications, it was all there.

"Good morning District Five!" The nameless escort claimed, obviously very excited to be there. Matthias could hear the smirk forming on Emily's face at their escort's excitement. "As you all know, Dedra has quit, and I am your new escort. My name is Tavian Keltic, but you can call me Tav. I am honored to be your escort, and I know that over time we can become best friends. Now to get on with the exciting announcement. This year you voted for your tributes, and I can tell you who they are! Your female tribute is, can I get a drumroll, ARC WATSON!" Matthias looked over to Emily and Will to see Will shaking his head in disgust, and Emily looking more smug than usual, if that was even possible.

**Arc Watson**

Reaping days were always very enjoyable for Arc. The past two years she had actually been "dating" the male tributes. When they got reaped, she had went to the justice hall to dump them, claiming she couldn't have a dead boyfriend. Ever since she was thirteen Arc had been dating. She dated multiple boys at once, without them being any the wiser. The few that knew she was seeing someone else often thought the other boyfriend was just for show. This morning Arc had already seen Shawn and Justin, and was on her way Noah's house when she remembered what day it was.

Each year after the reapings her family always held a dance to kick off the games. This year she had convinced her father to let her plan the dance. Arc had it down to the minute. First she would come in, dressed her best, and ready to party. She had staged the night so that various boys would come in at different times. She would then feign tiredness and send them home, right before the next boy. Tonight was going to be great for Arc.

For the reaping she dressed in a pearly white dress that was very short, and showed off her calves. It was sleeveless and almost see through. It made her look extremely sexy and fun. Arc had every boy in the district wrapped around her finger. It was too easy. Her father was also extremely helpful in that manner. All she had to do to get what she wanted, was ask and her dad said yes. Her mother was very supportive of her, and her relationships, often offering advice.

Unfortunately for Arc, not everyone in the district saw her how she saw herself. The majority of the girls hated her, but lived in fear. The few girls that stood up to Arc all paid dearly. She usually would date their brother and dump them hard, or date the girl's boyfriend. Sometimes if she was in a good mood, Arc would tell girls things like "I just thought I should tell you, your dad is cheating on your mom with (Insert name of girl's best friend)'s mom. I'll let you two figure that out." This generally worked very well, and Arc enjoyed the pain it caused both girls.

When she was finished getting ready, she convinced her father to let her drive their car to the square. Even though it was only a two-minute walk, she needed to arrive in style. She got out seconds before she was late. The new escort, Arc noticed, was hideously dressed in Capitol attire. Arc kind of wondered how people in the Capitol had boyfriends/girlfriends when they all dressed so badly. She was still thinking about the ugliness of the man when she heard her name. It took a few seconds to sink in what had just happened.

One scream later, Arc clawed the faces of the three girls surrounding her vowing to sleep with their boyfriends when she returned. Arc made her way up to the stage and screamed again, this time pushing the stupid escort off the stage. It had to be a mistake, she couldn't have been chosen. That's when Arc remembered there were cameras around. She put on a smile and looked out at her district realizing, they probably chose her because they knew she could win.

"Thank you so much for choosing me! It means so much, and I cannot wait to see the Capitol and win the games. I love you all so much." Arc declared, and was surprised to only see the boys upset about her being chosen. "Bitches," she murmured under her breath.

Arc didn't bother to pay attention to her partner, so instead scanned the crowd mentally insulting their looks. She had just finished that, and was about to start on her ex-boyfriends, when she was led into the justice building that seemed all too familiar. All she could think of now, was how what if her boyfriends dumped her because she was going into the games. The door opened, and Arc was relieved to see her parents come through.

Her father was sporting his usual drink and paper, as if he didn't know what was going on, and wore a bored expression on his face. Her mother looked mildly upset that Arc had been reaped, but other than that fine.

"Daddy, I want to win! Make sure I win. Mom, make sure that he makes sure I win."

"Of course sweetie." Came the reply of Alec Watson.

"Arc, honey, you know we love you, but I can't promise you that. Be safe okay? Your father and I love you so much. While you're in the games, maybe you could pick up some more boys. I hear District Four boys are especially hot."

"Obviously I will. Just you better sponsor me. I'll see you both soon."

"Love you Arc." Her parents said smiling.

"Make some more money for me while I'm gone, will you?" They both nodded before leaving. After they left, Arc sat and waited for other visitors, but none came. When she realized no one else was coming, Arc screamed again and threw a lamp out the window. 'What were they going to do?' she reasoned.

**Matthias Adalar**

The chaos that erupted after Arc had been reaped was pretty traumatic. She had pushed Tavain off stage, and now he was standing as far away from her as possible. Matthias could tell that he was angry, but trying to stay relaxed about it. Emily had started laughing hysterically when Arc made her speech about being honored to represent district five. After things had died down Tavian went back to announcing the winner of the election.

"Well now, that was certainly something. She's a tough one. Now for your male tribute we have here Matthias Adalar." When Matthias walked up to the stage he shook Tavian's hand with a smile.

"It's good to be here Tavian."

"That's great to hear! By any chance are you related to Raven Adalar?"

"Yeah, she was my older sister." Matthias just stopped himself from saying "is." He scanned the crowd and nodded at Emily, who smiled back encouragingly. Of all his friends, Matthias was closest to Emily. Not only did they live next door, but she just got him more. They clicked emotionally, and she was almost like his rock.

After the reapings Matthias went into the justice building, and fear began to sink in. This was the last place he had seen Raven. She hadn't said goodbye. She had said that if she said goodbye she wouldn't come home. Instead she had said "see you soon." Those words still haunted Matthias. He didn't want to not say goodbye to his parents and friends if he didn't make it.

The first people who came in were his parents, he had told them what he was going to do, but it was still hard on them. They wanted to support him, but didn't want to lose another child. His mother was already crying.

"Matthias, I know you can win. Please just be safe."

"I will mom. If I don't win don't be too upset. I love you both."

"Goodbye son, please remember who you are in there. I love you so much." Matthias exchanged hugs with his parents before ushering them out. Next Will and Frank entered. Matthias was surprised not to see Emily with them, but he knew she had to have a reason to come alone.

"Hey bro, how you doing?" Frank preicatable asked.

"I'm fine right now. I'll be fine you too. Look, if I don't make it, can you check on my parents for me?"

"Of course Matthias." The two chorused.

"Hey, me and Frank should go. Emily is coming in separately. Good luck mate. You've got this." The friends hugged and fist bumped. Emily came in a few minutes later.

"Hey, good luck out there. Please be careful."

"I will Em."

"Look, I just want you to know, that if you don't win, it's okay. You'll be with Raven again. But I know you Matt. I know that sometimes you give up on things when they seem hard. I don't want you to give up on this. Just try your best. I know you can do it. You can get an alliance, you make friends easily."

"I'll also end them quickly. You, Frank, and Will are my only real friends."

"Well lucky for you, in the games, you don't need real friends. You need temporary allies. When the time comes, you'll be able to break off the alliance. You'll be fine. See you around the playground Matt." As she turned to leave, Matthias got up and grabbed her before kissing her.

"I love you." He whispered. Emily kissed him again before replying.

"I love you too, always."

"Em, if I die, don't let that stop you from finding someone."

"Bye Matthias, I'll see you soon."

"Bye Em."

It was only after everyone had left that Matthias realized how stupid he was. He had a life here, a future. He had a life that could've happened. As stupid as he felt, he wouldn't change his mind about running. He needed to avenge his sister.

**What'd you all think? I hope you enjoyed it. I also hope that if you live on the east coast like me, all those snow days have been filled with fun in the snow.**


	10. Reapings: District Six

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't update until today. I've been extremely tired, and busy with school stuff. Hopefully the (slightly) longer chapter makes up for it. And I know I keep saying I really like the tributes, but honestly after I write them I feel super connected to them. I really like district six, so I hope you like them too. I tried to make this chapter emotional, let me know what you think?**

**Lucas Camry**

Since the announcement of the quell Lucas had been on edge. He knew that he was going in. One year ago, Lucas had gotten the chance to go on a train with his father. Lucus' father, Henry, was a train conductor, and ever since Lucas was old enough to understand what a train was he had fallen in love with them. Last year his father had taken him out, and asked him if he wanted to drive the train. Lucas being the curious child he was said yes.

As soon as his father had left the room, Lucas thought it would be fun to mess around with the controls. Not really knowing which ones did what, Lucas accidently changed the speed of the train, and caused it to crash. The crash had killed 16 people, including Lucas' sister Ezra. Within an hour his father had also died. The crash had destroyed several buildings and many people started to hate Lucas.

Ever since the crash Lucas hadn't really had many friends. His best friend Cooper had distanced himself because the crash had killed Cooper's family. The crash had ruined Lucas' life. Now that the games were an election, Lucas knew he would be going into the arena. There was no way the district would let him stay here with the announcement of the quell. It wasn't even that only people directly affected hated him, everyone did. Lucas knew that everyone knew his name because of what had happened after the crash. He had been arrested by peacekeepers and detained for a few days. They let him out with several warnings, and he hasn't seen or touched a train since.

The crash not only changed Lucas' life, but it changed his relationship with his mother. Lucas knew that deep down his mother still loved him, but since the crash she hadn't really been able to look at him the same. His mother had fallen into a deep depression, and rarely spoke. Dinner was always an awkward affair that left Lucas upset and hating himself more.

Today when he woke up, he didn't want to get out of bed. If his mother hadn't came in and forced him out he wouldn't have bothered. Lucas knew though that he had to go to the reapings. He was already on thin ice and couldn't even afford to be late. Gulping down his breakfast, Lucas looked over at his mother. She was staring out the window. She usually did this. Lucas always reasoned it had to do with her believing that windows were mirrors to the past and future. He liked to think his mother was trying to get closure from the accident.

When he was finished eating Lucas made his way to his room and got dressed. He decided on a plain grey shirt, with black pants. As he was getting ready to leave his mother came in and looked on sadly. Giuliana Camry hugged her son tightly before handing him a red tie.

"Lucas, I want you to wear this today. Your father, he wore it to the reaping where I first met him. He'd want you to have it." His mother was in tears, and Lucas hugged her. He loved his mother. She was the nicest person in the world, who had a lot of bad luck in her life. Lucas was worried today would only bring more. He wondered what it felt like for her, knowing that her son had basically killed her daughter and husband. It couldn't have felt good to find out.

"I love you mom."

"Lucas, don't you have to get going?" What shocked Lucas more than the reminder of the time was his mother hadn't said "I love you too." All the way to the reaping he couldn't stop thinking about why she hadn't said it. When he arrived at the square he found the other fourteen year olds and quickly found Cooper.

"Hey Cooper." Cooper just stared up at the stage, not returning the smile. Lucas knew that Cooper had been distance because he had technically killed his family, but Cooper always said hi. After continuously failing to grab his friends attention, Lucas gave up and resounded to focus on the stage.

* * *

><p><strong>Eva Hoover<strong>

Eva's day had started out pretty normal. Normal for her at least. Eva was the rat of district six. She and her best friend Kelsy both scavenged the district for food causing mischief and mayhem. When Eva was seven her parents had died. She refused to go to the orphanage and always escaped immediately. After a year the peacekeepers had given up. Eva kept to herself, interacting with very few besides Kelsy.

She liked to play the innocent card but she was far from that, except by now the whole district knew not to trust her. Eva lived on the streets and needed food, so she would steal food. At first it was just all she needed to survive, but she began to love stealing. Eva loved the adrenaline rush she got when she stole something, and she loved testing herself to see how sneaky she was. She now had enough to last for six months, but she couldn't stop herself.

Even though Kelsy was her partner in crime, she strongly disapproved of the quantity of food that Eva had stolen, but Eva had gotten to the point where she couldn't stop. She did know that inside she was a nice person, and that Kelsy was right, but it was past the point of no return for Eva. On the day of the reaping Kelsy showed up at Eva's house- well house is a bit of a stretch, it was more of a lean to- located in an alley right by the square, and offered to help Eva get ready.

Surrounding them were all the things Eva had ever stole, besides food, and her few possessions from before her parents had died. Eva's parents had died from drug overdose. Drugs were something that Eva feared. She saw what they had done to her parents, and she had vowed never to use them. Kelsy groaned when she saw Eva sharpening her knives.

"Eva, it's reaping day. Are you seriously going to rob somewhere today? There are a million peacekeepers here. Please don't."

"Kels, even I'm not stupid enough to do that today. The knife, it's for protection. You saw what happened last year with Old Man Hendricks." _Old Man Hendricks_ was a man who Eva had once mistakenly stole from, ever since then he had been out for her. Last year at the reapings he punched her.

"Please be careful. What are you going to wear today?"

"Well, I only have the one dress. You know, the brown one. I tried washing it, but it's still pretty dirty. I'll put my hair up of course." Eva slipped on her brown dress, and put her hair into the pigtails that made her look younger and innocent before speaking again.

"You know Kels, I'm kind of nervous this year. I mean, what if I was voted. I've made a lot of enemies over the years. The whole district knows who I am."

"Well, if you are voted, I know you can win." Kelsy smiled at Eva, and the two walked to the square.

They made their way to the section with the other fourteen year olds, thankfully not encountering Old Man Hendricks. When they arrived they waited nervously for their escort to announce the tributes. Ever since the announcement of the quell, all people could talk about was who would win the election. Eva hadn't even known about the quell until yesterday. She liked to ignore people. If it weren't for the fact that Kelsy had forced her to vote she wouldn't have known about the quell.

"Hi District Six! I'm excited to announce this years tributes because this year will be extra special!" The overly perky escort, Dedra, announced. "Your female tribute will be Eva Hoover. Come on up dear." Eva was shocked. Never in a million years did she expect to be elected by her district. Even though she had stolen stuff, she had never ever thought so many people hated her. Nonetheless, Eva made her way up to the stage putting on a confused face. She decided then and there her strategy was confused and innocent. She had the looks, now she just had to play the part.

When she got to the justice building, Eva started to think of her parents death. It always made her sad to remember them, and right now she needed to look sad. By the time Kelsy came in, Eva was crying, but she was also laughing.

"Oh Kels, you were right! Gosh, I'm so sorry!"

"Eva, are you crying?"

"Nope, I'm getting psyched because game on. If district six wants to get rid of me, then tough luck. I'm Eva Hoover, and I never ever ever do what I'm told. The tears, they will get me sponsors who pitty me. If I appear weak I'll do better."

"Then you better take off your earings."

"Should I leave one of the pairs?" Eva asked as she began to take off her three pairs of earrings, only leaving one when she got an affirmative nod from Kelsy.

"Hey you need a token!"

"Yeah, I brought my truck." Eva's most prized possession was a toy truck, that her father had given her before he got addicted to drugs. It was small, the paint was fading, it had lost a wheel, and was chipped, but Eva wouldn't trade it for anything.

"You're so brave! You're Eva Hoover, the girl who laughs in the face of danger, and my best friend. Have fun out there Eva!"

"Braveness and stupidity are more or less the same, you know? I will be brave in the games, but I have to play it smart. I'll miss you Kelsy. And I promise, when I win, I'll pay back the district tenfold. Get psyched, because District Six is going to have another victor." After Eva's speech a peace keeper came in, and escorted Eva to the train. When she got to the train she saw Old Man Hendricks laughing. Before she got on, she heard him shout "I told you, you'd get what's coming to you. Just like your parents. Go to hell little girl, and don't come back."

* * *

><p>When Lucas heard the girl tributes name, he looked to Cooper. Cooper's family used to have to deal with Eva all the time. Now that his parents were dead, Eva didn't bother with their shop anymore. When her name was called, Cooper smiled a little. It was rare that he smiled these days.<p>

"And now without further ado, I present to you your male tribute, Lucas Camry!" When his name was called all Lucas could do was gulp. He knew it was coming, but expecting and actually hearing your name called were two very different things. When he arrived at the stage he felt small among the others of district six. He was fourteen, fourteen and going into the Hunger Games. This year District Six had two fourteen year olds going into the games.

In the justice building Lucas wasn't expecting anyone to come, not after this morning. First with his mother not saying "I love you" back, and then with Cooper completely ignoring him. When the door opened Lucas held his breath and was relieved to see Cooper. Cooper looked pretty upset.

"I'm so sorry Lucas! It's all my fault. I voted for you, I was just so mad about my parents, and I really just couldn't think about who else to vote for. If you die, it's all my fault."

"Hey, Cooper, relax. You weren't the only person who voted for me. I bet a lot of people just chose a name that popped into their heads. I am kind of infamous around here after all. Please just take care of yourself. If I die, don't, don't do anything stupid."

"Me, do something stupid? Why would I do that?" Both boys laughed at that, as Cooper was an impulsive person. After he had left, Lucas was left shocked. He didn't know how he should feel after that. On one hand he completely understood why Cooper had voted for him, but on the other hand he was kind of pissed. Cooper was his best friend, and it hurt.

The door opened again to reveal his mother. Instead of talking, she just ran up to Lucas and enveloped him in a hug. Instead of hugging her back Lucas remained stiff. He was still confused about this morning, and he needed an answer before he went into the games. He couldn't go in not knowing.

"Why didn't you say it?"

"Say what sweetie?"

"That you loved me too. This morning I told you that I loved you, why didn't you respond." Lucas didn't want to be upset about this, but he couldn't control it. His mother was suppose to love him unconditionally and she hadn't said "I love you" back.

"Lucas Camry, I do love you. I loved you when you were first born, I love you now, I have always loved you. There has never been a moment in my life where I haven't loved you."

"Even after, even after the crash?" Lucas was afraid to hear the answer.

"Yes, even after. At first I wanted to, I wanted to blame you. But I couldn't. Your father should never have let you play with those controls. Am I upset that your father and sister are gone? Yes, that was one of the saddest days of my life. But I am so thankful to have you. I will always love you Lucas. Okay?"

"Okay mom." Mother and son embraced before Giuliana got up and left. Lucas could still feel his mothers warmth while he made his way to the train. He was thankful that his mother did love him, and that they had had that overdue conversation. He now knew that they both wouldn't have any resentment towards each other throughout the games.

**Hope you enjoyed, drop a review with any comments negative or positive about this chapter! Once we get to the games I will also update faster because that is where the fun stuff comes in.**


End file.
